The present invention relates to fire brick units, and more particularly to fire brick units which are arranged to include a plurality of fire bricks, supporting means and suspending means.
Conventionally, walls of industrial furnaces, particularly electric furnaces, have been built and dismantled by laying or removing fire bricks manually one by one. This work was time-consuming and very hard in view of bad working conditions, i.e., hot air containing dust.
In order to obviate this drawback, methods have been proposed in which a number of fire bricks are assembled beforehand into units or blocks and such units are brought into a furnace by means such as a crane and the units are assembled to build the furnace wall. Such methods were effective to shorten the time required for building a furnace and to lighten the labor. However, in dismantling a furnace, fire bricks are still usually removed one by one with a pick or the like. Also, with this manual method, dismantling could not be started until the furnace had cooled sufficiently. This meant a large time loss.